


ART - in the silence, a sound

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: as another show of appreciation, for another fannibal fave. I have created more art!this time for the HANNIBAL AU story: "in the silence, a sound"author: AGlassRoseNeverFades





	1. Art Piece 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGlassRoseNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the silence, a sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932195) by [AGlassRoseNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/pseuds/AGlassRoseNeverFades). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ART

I like this story, its original, an interesting concept and explores autism well. I fell in love with little Milly and her pokemon obssession. I love pokemon! How cute is it that a Hannibal/FANNIBAL also loves the pokemon is sharing the love through her character, young Milly. So I did some chibi styles and drawings.

 Art Piece 1==>    

 

* * *

 

**  
Art Piece 2 == >  A More Colorful version   ==>**

****  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Art Piece 3 and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Piece 3 ==>
> 
> Art Piece 4 ==>

 Art Piece 3 ==>

 

 

* * *

 

 

Art Piece 4 ==>

 

 


	3. Piece 5 and 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Piece 5 and 6

Art Piece ==> 5  version 1

* * *

 

 

     Art Piece ===> 6    version 2

 

 

 


	4. Art Piece 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Piece 7

The Final Piece

Art Piece 7

 

 

Live Journal is my picture host of choice. 

 


End file.
